


New Horizons to Pursue

by coldflashwavebaby



Series: DCTV Disney Week 2017 [4]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aladdin (1992) Fusion, DCTV Disney Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 00:01:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11634705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldflashwavebaby/pseuds/coldflashwavebaby
Summary: Barry had never liked Hunter Zolomon, even before he revealed his true colors.As the prince of the Central Kingdom, though, he’d been forced to spend more time than he’d really wanted in the Grand Vizier’s presence. He hated him whispering things in his father, King Henry’s, ear, before his untimely death. He hated walking down the hall and feeling eyes on him.And all of that was before he stole a genie and used it to take over the kingdom.





	New Horizons to Pursue

            Barry had never liked Hunter Zolomon, even before he revealed his true colors.

            As the prince of the Central Kingdom, though, he’d been forced to spend more time than he’d really wanted in the Grand Vizier’s presence. He hated him whispering things in his father, King Henry’s, ear, before his untimely death. He hated walking down the hall and feeling eyes on him.

            And all of that was _before_ he stole a genie and used it to take over the kingdom.

            He supposed it was partly Len’s fault, too, though, but he couldn’t hate Len. Not after the heartbreak he’d felt after thinking that Zolomon had executed him for ‘kidnapping’ Barry, even though the Grand Vizier knew perfectly well that he’d run away—it hadn’t been the first time, after all.

            When ‘Prince Leo’ came to town, hoping to claim Barry’s hand in marriage, he’d known something was up. There was something too familiar about Leo, something that drew him to the soon-to-be king. It hadn’t taken very long for him to realize that Prince Leo was the handsome, clever street rat he’d fallen in love with.

            If only Len had told him the whole truth. If only he’d told him that he’d found a genie named Mick, who had made Len a prince so that he and Barry could be together. Then, he would’ve been prepared for Zolomon stealing it, for the betrayal from both of the genie’s masters.

            From his seat on Barry’s throne, Zolomon gave the chain around Barry’s neck a tug. He was, more or less, on a leash for the psycho, while his best friend and bodyguard, Iris, and her father and captain of the guard, Joe, were chained to the wall by Zolomon’s right hand, Black Siren, while she paraded around their treasure trove that Zolomon had summoned into the throne room after wishing to be a sorcerer.

            “It doesn’t have to be like this, Barry,” Zolomon cooed, dragging him so close that Barry was leaning over the throne, his face inches from Zolomon’s. “You can still have your kingdom, a throne, _a crown._ ” He held out his hand, and a small crown appeared above it. “All you have to do is marry me, Barry, and become my consort.”

            Barry sneered. The thought of marrying someone as horrendous as Hunter Zolomon—the man who, Barry found out, _poisoned_ his father, banished his love, and imprisoned those he saw as family—made him nauseous.

            “I’ll _never_ marry you. I’d sooner die.”

            He expected violence—after all, Zolomon wasn’t known for being even-tempered—but, instead, he tilted his head and tsked. “Fortunately, that won’t be necessary. Slave!”

            Mick, who had been sitting on the other side of the throne, seething angrily, rose to his feet with a sigh. “What?”

            A dark, sinister smirk stretched over Zolomon’s lips. “I’m ready to make my last wish. I wish for Prince Barry to fall so deeply in love with me, he’ll do anything I ask.”

            Horror filled Barry’s heart. Could genies do that? Could they force feelings on someone? He pulled away, panic filling his body. Hunter released his grip on the chain, letting Barry fall to the floor with a crash. He was a cruel, vile man, and, if he got his wish, he would have Barry’s heart in his hands.

            His eyes darted around as he tried to find an exit, some way to get away from his fate, when movement from across the room caught his eye. Sneaking down from the balcony overlooking the throne room were two familiar figures—Len and Lisa.

            His heart soared. They _survived._ Len’s eyes met Barry’s, and he quickly held a finger to his lips, nodding towards the genie’s lamp on the pedestal near Black Siren. Len was going for it. He was going to get Mick back.

            Barry needed to keep Zolomon’s attention away.

            Mick raised an eyebrow. “Uh, you do realize that I can’t really make someone fall in lo—”

            “Hunter…”

            The attention of both Mick and Zolomon went back to Barry, away from where Len was sneaking towards the lamp. He had to make this seem real. There was only one chance. Barry had never been one to seduce—in fact, he’d never seduced anyone in his life. But Len was counting on his distraction, and this was the only thing big enough to keep Zolomon’s attention on him.

            He bent down to pick up the crown he’d knocked to the floor and placed it on his head, hoping his smile read ‘coy’ instead of ‘nervous’. “Why have I never noticed how strikingly handsome you are before now?”

            Everyone, save Len and Lisa, stared at him with different degrees of shock. Mick even glanced down at his hands, like maybe he granted a rule-free wish on accident or something. Zolomon was the first to snap out of it. His shocked expression faded to a lustful smirk that made Barry inwardly cringe.

“Is that so?” He stepped towards him, his eyes tracing every inch of the prince’s body. When they were only inches apart, he stroked his fingers down Barry’s cheek. Barry nodded.

 Across the room, Joe fought against his chains. “Barry, snap out of it!” He shouted. “Stay away from him!”

Barry ignored his guardian, instead choosing to lean into Zolomon’s touch. Behind the evil sorcerer, Len was sneaking down from the balcony. Mick was the first to see him, realization showing on the genie’s face. Black Siren was the next to notice. She opened her mouth to scream, but Lisa snuck out of the alcove behind her, knocking her down with one of the treasures.

Barry resisted the urge to sigh. That was close. He continued his awing over the psychopath, even as he watched Len edge closer and closer. “You’re so powerful.” He cooed, reached up to run his fingers through Zolomon’s hair. The dark lust in the speedster’s eyes made him want to puke. “The most powerful man alive…the greatest of all sorcerers. You’re like…a _god_ to worship.”

“And what about your little thief?” Zolomon asked, his hands creeping down to the prince’s waist.

Barry pursed his lips and batted his eyes, not daring to glance Len’s way. “What thief? You’re the only one, Hunter.”

He hoped it came across as sincere and not too much. By the way Zolomon leaned towards him, though, it was working. Suddenly, there was a loud clank behind Zolomon. In her attempt to drag Black Siren’s unconscious body, Lisa’s foot caught the bottom of a pile of gold, which tumbled loudly to the ground. Len was only feet from the lamp. Zolomon turned his head to look, and Barry knew he had to stop him.

Without thinking, he grabbed Zolomon’s face and lunged forward, smashing their lips together. It was, hands down, the most disgusting thing he’d ever done. He wanted to gag, to push Zolomon away and burn his tongue off. But he kept in character, hoping that Len hurried up.

When Zolomon finally pulled away, he looked like the cat that caught the canary. “Mmm, I could get used to…”

He froze, his eyes fixed on the crown on Barry’s head.

Barry cursed—how hadn’t he considered the reflection?

Zolomon rounded on Len, who was mere inches from the lamp, and sent a bolt of lightning at him. Len was thrown backwards, hitting a pile of gold hard enough to dislodge half of it. Lisa moved for the lamp next, but, with a wave of his hand, Zolomon turned her into a doll.

Len let out a shout and tried charging at the lamp once again. Zolomon shot another bolt at him, while Barry snuck to the side to go for the lamp himself. He ran for it, making it closer than Lisa or Len, but when he made it to the podium, his hand was stopped by a wall of glass. 

Something trickled down on his head. When Barry looked around, he realized what Zolomon did—he was trapped in an hourglass.

            “Barry!” He could barely hear Len’s muffled voice as he ran with a scepter from the treasury, determined to bust Barry free. Zolomon had other plans.

            Len was pulled back, suddenly, crashing against one of the ceiling columns. The sand in the hourglass was rising fast—it was already up to Barry’s knees. He banged on the glass, trying his hardest to bust it, but the air was getting thinner and thinner.

            Outside, Len faced off against Zolomon, who used his new magic to transform into a huge snake. “…the most powerful sorcerer who ever lived.” He could hear Zolomon say.

            He could only catch bits and pieces of Len’s reply. “Mick is more powerful…he gave you power, he can take it away.”

            Zolomon’s attention turned to the genie, who was glaring acidly at Len. Zolomon’s next words Barry heard as clear as day, even as the sand rose to his neck. “Genie, I’m making my final wish. I wish to be an _all-powerful genie!”_

            Mick sighed heavily, and that was the last thing he saw before the sand completely covered his face. He couldn’t move. He couldn’t breathe. He was going to die, buried alive in sand.

            His vision started growing black, until, without warning, the sand started to move. It rushed out of a hole in the glass, carrying Barry with it, right into Len’s arms. Above them, Zolomon was humongous, pure magical power emanating off of him.

            “What have you done?” Barry asked, horrified at what Len had egged Zolomon into doing. Now that he was all powerful, there was no telling what Zolomon would do to them.

            But Len just grinned and pulled Barry close. “Just trust me.”

            They watched as a lamp formed beneath Zolomon. A vortex formed, and the evil genie screeched as he was pulled down into it.

            Then, it was all over.

0000000

            Mick offered to make Len a prince again, using his last wish, but instead, Len surprised his friend by wishing for his freedom. Just when Barry thought he couldn’t fall in love with Len anymore…

            “This isn’t fair,” he whispered, leaning their foreheads together. “I love _you_. I want to be with _you_. I don’t care what that stupid law says.”

            Iris and Joe, who had been standing by, shared a look. “Barry,” Joe spoke up, “you’re the ruler of the kingdom. You can change whatever law you want. Including the laws about who you have to marry.”

            Barry spun to stare at him. He could just change the law however he wanted?

            “I want to marry whoever I choose,” Barry whispered, turning back to Len. “I want to you.”

            Len swooped in to kiss the future king deeply. Finally, everything seemed right.

           


End file.
